valiant_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Events
Introduction There are also 4 Events that are open to players on a daily basis. They are commonly referred to as Daily Events which include Goldmine, Tower of Despair, Capitol’s Last Stand and Tower of Lost Souls. Access to these event nodes are restricted by the number of keys players have. On a regular day, players are given 1 key to each of the event node. Everyday, there will also be a bonus drop rate in one or all of the Featured Daily event nodes, depending on the day of the week. Featured Daily Event: While the default bonus drop rate is 3x for all players, players of higher prestige levels are given a higher drop rate. At Prestige 10, players get 4x drop rate and at Prestige 13, players get 5x drop rate for featured daily events. Gold Mines Gold Mines is a daily event map that rewards players with gold items of different rarity, determined by the difficulty level of the stage. The amount of gold items that each player gets from each run of the event stage is random. There are a total of 9 trials. The sole utility of Gold items is for them to be sold for gold. 'Gameplay' #Players are given 20 turns to complete 10 floors of goldmine stages. #The objective of each player is to clear as many gold veins as possible while using the least amount of turns to advance. #Players can advance to the next floor by landing a unit on the tile with the ladder. The ladder is hidden below one of the gold vein. #The attempt ends when the player destroys all the gold vein on the 10th floor or when all 20 turns are consumed. 'Requirements' #Gold mine is unlocked at Player Lv. 10 #Subsequent difficulties are unlocked when you are able to clear the lower difficulty maps. #Using keys and Bonus Drop rate #To enter the daily gold mine event, you will need an event key. This gold mine event key resets everyday. #Goldmine is a featured daily event on Monday, Thursday and Sunday. During these days, the gold item drop rate is multiplied. The multiplication factor is tied to your prestige level as mentioned earlier. 'General Advice' #DPS heroes that can hit far/the back row are vital for clearing maximum number of gold veins with as little actions as possible. #If you are unable to destroy all the gold veins at every level of the goldmine map, or not able to progress beyond 8 floors at any level of difficulty, consider farming the lower difficulty instead. #Alternatively, if you are only missing a few gold veins, prioritize spending more turns on the higher floors to destroy more gold veins, rather than spending more turns to reach every last gold vein in the lower floor since gold veins in the higher floors have a better chance of dropping gold items of higher rarity when destroyed. #You can use ranged units to defeat the gold veins at the front row or trigger your melee shadow and champion units to attack. This way, should the ladder be in the front row, you will not consume a turn defeating it and can immediately enter the ladder tile. #The rarest gold item of each goldmine run can first be found on floor 7 of each difficulty. 'Recommended Hero types' #'Shadow: '''Shadow heroes have a chain attack pattern that allows them to reach units at the back. Coupled with some of their refresh on kill/critical attack skills and trigger passive skills, they are very efficient in clearing gold mine. #'Trigger Heroes:' Triggering other units to attack through the passive aura of these units allow players to damage and destroy gold veins without consuming turns of other units. Those turns saved can be used for walking to the ladder tile, progressing to the next stage within one or few turns. #'Ranged Heroes:' Some gold veins may appear at the back row covering the ladder. Ranged heroes can reach these units and take them out on the first turn. #'Dragoon/Lancer Heroes:' Their leap skill allows player to select the ladder tiles and progress to next floor in one move. #'Summoners:' Summoners can summon their pets on the ladder tile itself. In this way, by using their skill, they allow players to advance to the next tile within one hero’s turn. Note Their pets will be removed from the map every time the team progresses to the next floor. #'Mystics:' While Mystic classes may lack normal attack damage, Mystics’ AOE skill damage can wipe many of them out with one skill. Include at most 1 mystic, since you will need non skill DPS to kill gold veins during skill cool down period. Tower of Despair Tower of Despair is a daily event map that rewards players with XP (experience) Potion of different rarity. XP potions are used for leveling heroes. The amount of XP potions that each player gets from each run of the event stage is random. There are a total of 9 trials XP potions give XP when used. The use of potions is explained during tutorial. 'Gameplay' #There are 3 floors for each difficulty, each floor laid with timer traps that will unleash a rolling boulder which damages player’s units in its path. #A boss unit awaits on the final floor #The objective of each player is to defeat all enemies before their own team is wiped out. #Players can advance to the next floor by defeating all the units in the existing floor. #As seen in the screenshots on the right, timers will flash a number. The number indicates the remaining turns on the timer before the trap is unleashed. As the boulder rolls over, significant damage is inflicted only on friendly units. #Multiple timer traps can appear. It is therefore in the player interest to end the battle quickly. #Lower difficulties generally have a longer timer set on their traps, up to 2 turns before the boulders are released. 'Requirements' #Tower of Despair is unlocked at Player Lv. 20 #Subsequent difficulties are unlocked when you are able to clear the lower difficulty maps. #To enter the daily tower of despair event, you will need an event key. Players are given 1 free event key everyday. You may purchase extra keys with gems. When you have extra keys beyond the basic holding capacity, do remember to use all your keys before server resets. Keys do not carry forward to the next day. #Tower of Despair is a featured daily event on Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. During these days, the XP potions drop rate is multiplied. The multiplication factor is tied to your prestige level as mentioned earlier. 'General Advice' #This daily event is straightforward and manageable for most players. #Avoid getting hit by the boulder. ::*Defeat all enemies on the floor before any timer reaches 0 ::*If player is unable to defeat all enemies before timer runs out, move units away from the boulder projected pathway. 'Recommended Hero types' All job classes capable of dishing high level of DPS damage are desirable. #'Shadow: ' Shadow heroes have a chain attack pattern that allows them to reach units at the back. Coupled with some of their refresh on kill/critical attack skills and trigger passive skills, they are very effective in clearing Tower of Despair. #'Trigger Heroes:' Triggering other units to attack through the passive aura of these units allow players to maximize damage and shorten the duration of battle. #'Ranged Heroes:' Some enemy units spawn at the back row. If team is full of melee units, by the time the player’s heroes reach attacking range, they may have taken some damage from boulders or the ranged enemies. #'Pull Heroes:' As there are enemy units that spawn far away, the pull skill effect can help bring those units closer so that melee attackers can deal their damage in a shorter time, without having to walk towards the enemy units, taking damage in the process. #'Guardians with taunt, thorns (reflect):' Since the enemy units will be attacking, having a taunt or reflect guardian can help reduce damage done to other friendly units, while in the case of reflect, return damage back to enemy units while defending. Capitol's Last Stand Capitol’s Last Stand is a daily event map that rewards players with Runes of different rarity. Runes are equipped on heroes for additional stat boost or in the case of skill runes, give heroes additional buffs. Players can only obtain Stat Runes from Capitol’s Last Stand. Total of 9 trials. The type of runes that each player gets from each run of the event stage is random. For more information on runes, check out the Runes Guide. '''Gameplay description' #Players have to defend their garrison from Balthor’s invasion. #The objective of each player is to stop Balthor and his fire minions from crossing the boundary behind the last unit on the player’s side of the field. #There is a heart shaped HP indicator which represents the garrison’s HP. For every fire minion that manages to get past the garrison wall, one heart will be depleted. #The garrison has three hearts at normal difficulty, two hearts at heroic difficulty and one heart at legendary difficulty. The game will end when all the hearts for each stages are depleted. #If fire minions get in contact with player’s units, they will self-destruct, causing significant damage to all of player’s units. #Fire minions will spawn in waves, up to a maximum of 6 units in total at any point in time. After 20 fire minions have been defeated, Balthor will spawn on the last row. #Balthor is a range unit and will not move from his position. #Game also ends when all of player’s heroes are defeated. To complete Capitol successfully, players have to defeat all enemy units including Balthor, with leftover Garrison HP. Requirements #Capitol’s Last Stand is unlocked at Player Lv. 30 #Subsequent difficulties are unlocked when you are able to clear the lower difficulty maps. #To enter the daily Capitol event, you will need an event key. This Capitol event key resets everyday. Players are given 1 free event key everyday. You may purchase extra keys with gems. When you have extra keys beyond the basic holding capacity, do remember to use all your keys before server resets. Keys do not carry forward to the next day. #Capitol’s Last Stand is a featured daily event on Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. During these days, the runes drop rate is multiplied. The multiplication factor is tied to your prestige level as mentioned earlier. General advice #This is another DPS reliant game feature. Bring champions, shadows and archers. #If you are unable to deal sufficient damage to clear every mob of each new wave, leave a column at the side for fire minion to walk through. This gives your team more time to hit those fire minions and defeat them before they reach the garrison, rather than taking the explosions from them. #Balthor has 0 MAG. Therefore, players should make use of his weakness by bringing a Mystic to defeat balthor easily. Otherwise, skill damage will also weaken Balthor significantly. #You can start your team in the furthest back rows, regardless of whether you are using melee or ranged heroes, to create more distance for yourself against the Fire Minions’ onslaught. Take note that if you utilize this strategy, it is important to have either a puller/swapper to bring Balthor near your team for your melee units to damage him. #Do not let him cast his skills! Kill him before or use stuns/silence to stop him. Recommended Hero Types #'Shadow: ' Shadow heroes have a chain attack pattern that allows them to reach units at the back. Coupled with some of their refresh on kill/ critical attack skills and trigger passive skills, they are very effective DPS units. #'Champion, Slayer Path:' Fire minions always spawn in a group. Slayer path champions have splash damage. #'Puller/Swapper Heroes:' It is difficult to walk over to Balthor without him sweeping your team in the latter difficulties (unless your ranged heroes have ridiculous output). Swap/Pull him over for your melee DPS to attack him. #'Trigger Heroes:' Triggering other units to attack through the passive aura of these units allow players to maximize damage and turns. #'Ranged Heroes:' Ranged heroes are essential as the team is not expected to move from their spot, hence the back row can only be filled by range heroes with strong DPS. #'Mystics:' While Mystic classes may lack normal attack damage, they exploit Balthor MAG weakness, bring one along. Tower of Lost Souls Tower of Lost Souls is a daily event map that rewards players with increasingly attractive resources the higher they climb up the tower. There are a total of 50 floors for players to scale and 150 trials for players to complete at the time of writing. Gameplay description *To unlock and advance to the next floor, clear the first trial of the previous floor. Each floor has a total of 3 trials that give 3 different type of rewards. *You can also weaken the monsters’ stats at each floor: ::*Every Time a player clears a floor, it will reduce the Monsters’ stats by 2%. ::*Being defeated at any floor will similarly reduce the Monsters’ stats by 2% *As these weakening methods are repeatable, you are able to debuff the tower floors up to a maximum of 40% through a combination of victories and losses. *Keep track of the progress of your friends on your friendlist as you race them to the top of the tower. *The tower floors also drop random amount of gems after player completes each trial. *Alternatively, before resigning yourself to throwing battles to debuff any particular floor, it is important to preview the upcoming opponents in each floor before challenging them. This will help players make arrangements to their team and devise suitable strategy before consuming energy to enter the stage. Requirements *Tower of Lost Souls is unlocked at Player Lv. 40 *Subsequent difficulties are unlocked when you are able to clear the lower difficulty maps. General Advice #Enemies stats gets increasingly high at higher levels. Strategies and teams need to be adjusted along the way. #Be prepared with potions and consumables to get through the tough levels. #2 methods of clearing the tower: ::*Do all 3 trials of each floor first ::*Complete 1 trial of each floor and race to floor 50 first. Notable Drops A complete list of rewards is compiled and made available to all by Haromaster and Lappy! Back to TOP : http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Daily_Events